


That Apron Looks Good on You

by KneeDeepInShippingHell



Series: That Apron Looks Good on You [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bad Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Making Out, and teddie!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneeDeepInShippingHell/pseuds/KneeDeepInShippingHell
Summary: It all started with Teddie.Of course it did._____________Yosuke, tired of Teddie constantly hitting on girls on the job, makes a remark that leads to Souji attempting to flirt with him. Badly.





	That Apron Looks Good on You

**Author's Note:**

> Despite having no knowledge on flirting or making out, I wrote this. It is really self-indulgent, and I apologize for that. But wow it was a blast to write!

It all started with Teddie.

Of course it did.

Souji was hanging out with Yosuke after one of his Junes shifts. As soon as the two found a table in the cafeteria, Yosuke directly placed his head on the table and sighed.

“You doing alright?”

Yosuke glared at him, the black circles under his eyes making him look like a raccoon. “What do you think?”

Souji patted his partner’s shoulder. “I'm sorry. Long day?”

“Yeah. And that's the least of my problems! I had to do double the work, because Teddie spent the whole day flirting with every single customer.”

He continued on, recalling various conversations he had overheard to Souji.

“...Even women in their forties were approaching him! I'm pretty sure at least half of them were married, too.” The brunette groaned. “It's just not fair!”

“What,  _ you _ want housewives giving you their number?”

“Aw, dude! Gross! I mean, I just wish that like, someone cute would flirt with me on the job.”

Souji smiled. “Don't worry. I'm sure someone will.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! I bet it'll happen sooner than you'd expect.”

And with that, Souji made a mental note to visit Yosuke his next shift.

___________

Yosuke was shelving the newest Detective Loveline action figures when it happened.

“Hey there, handsome.”

_ Uhhh, roll that by me again? _

“So, are you single, or…”

_ Why does that voice sound so familiar? _

“Partner? Is that you?”

“Oh, I could be your  _ partner  _ if you wanted me to be~”

Feeling a jolt run down his spine as his face flushed, Yosuke spun in the direction of the voice.

“Souji. Dude. What are you doing?”

The boy frowned. “Isn't it obvious? I'm flirting with you. You said you wanted someone to-”

“Yeah, I know. But first, what kind of pick-up lines are those? Who taught you them? Teddie?”

“...Yes.”

_ Ooof course it was Ted. Tracing it back to the source of the problem, right? _

Yosuke pinched the bridge of his nose. “Aw, geez. Look, I'm sorry. I should've never said anything in the first place. Then this wouldn't have happened.”

“It's fine. I like flirting with you.”

Cue the internal screaming.

The tips of his ears bright red, Yosuke dug inside his brain for a response that would not sound stupid. 

He chuckled. “Well, I don't mean to upset you, Partner, but you're not very good at it. It's kinda surprising.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Like, you're always acting so cool and calm. All the girls would freak if they learned their Senpai wasn't as smooth with words as they imagined.”

“Oh.” Souji bit his lip, frowning. For a moment, the two boys quietly admired the floorboards.

That was when Souji spoke up. “Could you teach me, then?”

“Teach you what?”

“How to flirt.”

___________

“Phew. Okay, then, flirting.” Yosuke and Souji were in one of Junes’ storage rooms now, with Yosuke having to instruct the silver-haired boy on Flirting 101.

“Hmm, uh, first, compliment something about me. Maybe what I'm wearing?” _Crap, this was harder than_ _expected_.

“Got it.” Souji nodded. He then smiled. “Say, Yosuke. That apron looks good on you. Fits your frame very well.”

“...Thanks?” In reality, the apron was two sizes too big on him, making the already skinny brunette look sort of scrawny.

“And your hair is gorgeous. What a pretty caramel color.”

“Better.” If you asked Yosuke, he would tell you that his hair looks like a bird's nest, with no time to wash or brush it recently. His roots were getting worse, too. He seriously needed to fix them.

Still, this was a start for Souji.

“Um, and, I really like your eyes, they're a nice warm brown that reminds me of sipping hot chocolate at a kotatsu. When you smile, you're practically radiating, like a sunbeam. It probably helps that you wear a lot of orange and red- _ mmpphh! _ ”

Rosy-cheeked and butterflies fluttering, Yosuke took the dive, grabbed Souji's shoulders, and pressed their lips together.

Souji made a squeaking noise, and Yosuke, alarmed, pulled back.

“Oh God, what was I thinking? I'm so sorry.”

Souji pulled him back in, their noses touching. “No, don't be! This is nice.” He placed another kiss on Yosuke's cheek, and began to tug at his apron.

Their hearts were pounding simultaneously now. Souji gently moved his fingers through the brunette's hair, their mouths together again.

Heat rushed through every part of Yosuke's body as he carefully moved his hands underneath Souji’s shirt, and  _ wow _ , the TV World had certainly worked wonders, that's for sure.

He pressed the silver-haired boy up against the wall, who in response pulled their bodies even closer together. He then rested his head on Yosuke's chest, eliciting a gasp. 

“I like the sound of your heartbeat. It's calming.”

Minutes passed. Their breathing grew heavier, Souji's hands all the way up Yosuke's shirt now, running up to his shoulderblades, their mouths moving in harmony.

Yosuke let his fingers go to Souji’s hips, right at the waistline of his pants, when suddenly the door burst open.

“I KNEW IT!” Teddie squealed. “Oh, man, I gotta tell Yuki-chan and Nao-kun that we won the bet. Chie-chan’s gonna be pissed, though. She's gonna be paying for steak tonight!”

The bear gracefully twirled out of the room, singing, “Sensei and Yosuke are in lo-ove!”

The door slammed closed. The boys stared at each other.

“So, uh...are we a couple now?” Yosuke whispered.

“Do you want us to be?” Souji grabbed his hand.

The brunette smiled. “Yes.” His phone buzzed, and he checked it. “Aw, crap. My dad's looking for me. I gotta go.”

“That's okay. You wanna grab a beef bowl at Aiya's tonight? Just the two of us?”

“Sounds great!” The boy quickly adjusted his apron, the grin on his face growing bigger. “Maybe...we could finish what we started after dinner?”

“I'd like that.”

He gave Souji a quick kiss. “See you tonight.”

“See you.”

Souji flushed, touching his lips as he watched Yosuke leave. 

He could tell this was the beginning of a long and loving relationship.

_ Tonight is gonna be great. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the kudos, reads, and comments. If you have any prompt ideas, let me know!  
> I'm running low on ideas, and school is keeping me busy, so I'm going to be taking a little writing break. Please don't forget me, I promise I'll be back with more Souyo! ♡


End file.
